My secret
by Kitty7
Summary: harry is doubting himself and wondering who he can turn to for help. It has to be someone who won't just look at his scar and can't be someone who will dance around the point, so naturaly he goes to his sworn enemy. rated for swearing and slash yes SLASH


a/n: this is my second story and i hope it will tun out better than my first. None of the characters belong to me, and i'm not that great of a speller so please deal with it. NO flames please though if you wanna help me out just tell me whats wrong with it and how I can change it. Hope you like it so please read on.(It will be in harry's pov for this chapter) Sorry if this has already been done.  
  
"talking" (my comments) ~where they are or are going~ now on to the story.  
  
My secret  
  
How will I ever be able to look them in the eye's again? I thought they would hate me, shun me, I didn't think they'd pity me. If it's one thing I hate more then Voldemort, it's pity. Ron just doesn't get it, he thinks i'll be fine after all that happened, he thinks it's stupid to blame myself for Cedrics death, even though it's MY fault he died. Hermione say's i'll eventually get better, everyone will help. I highly doubt that. She say's it's natural, like i'm some kind of mental patiant of hers that she has to diagnous. ~Were on the train now heading to Hogwarts.~ "Harry?" Hermione asks, sounding worried for me. "Yea," I don't even try to listen to her lecture, it gets boring after awhile. " Are you---" I don't let her finish what she's saying, i've heard it all before. " I'm fine Herm, don't worry. I'm going for a walk i'll be back soon, so when Ron comes back from the washroom tell him were I went for he'll think i'm going to do something stupid," I say as I walk out of the compartment into another.* I can't even look at her anymore.* "Potter." I hear Malfoy sneer, he's the only one I can stand right now, he's the only one that doesn't treat me different, he's the only one who see's that I need a friend. "Malfoy," I don't even try to ingnore him, besides I NEED this right now. "You look like shit," he say's sitting down after he looked around to see if anyone was there. There wasn't. "I know," I answer him, graitful there was no-one around or we would've had to up hold our facades. "You still blame your self hey?" I don't know why he asks that, he already know's the answer. I haven't answered him, he's getting mad. "Answer me damnet" he looks like he's going to kill me, even though I know he won't. " Get it out of your system," huh? Get what out of my system?.....oh.. he want's me to fight him physically to get our fustration out. "Let's go" I hear foot steps, and the conductor just anounced were almost at Hogwarts. We start to fight, I have a black eye and he has a bloody nose. We have a crowd now. "Break it up, Break it up" I recognize the voice, but I just can't place it write now, I'm to busy fighting Malfoy. Someone's holding me back and him to, I just placed the voice, it was... " If it wasn't the start of term I would have gladly taken points off, but considering it's not, your going to see Dumbledor and get detention for sure!" the voice belonged to none other than snape. My most hated teacher. "But.." I had started but he cut me off. That stupid prat. ( sorry again for those who like snape) "Mr. Potter I will not hear any of your excuses, for they do not concern me." What he meant to say was I hate you and you hurt my favorite student, for that you will pay dearly. When Malfoy and I got in the castle everyone was whispering about our fight, we had to put up our facade now or it wouldn't turn out pretty. " Potter it's all your fault, if you hadn't made fun of my family then this wouldn't have happend". His eye's are saying sorry, because he can't. " Malfoy if you didn't provoke me I wouldn't have hit you, you bloody prat." If I didn't insult him it wouldn't look good, I said sorry in my own way, we both nodded then went back to glaring. ~we were shoved up to the headmaster's office to explain ourselves~ "If you don't tell me why you two were fighting, it had better be a good reason, then you'll get suspended for 2 weeks." Dumbledore looked grave.( I don't think you can get suspended but in this story you can. if you are suspended you have to do community service for 24 hours and have to go home while your suspended) How our we suppost to explain this without getting into trouble? That was my first thought after he explained that, it looked like Malfoy had the same question. TO BE CONTINUED a/n: If you want more chapters you;ll have to explain how to get them on for i don't know and please review. or i won't up more chapters.=) 


End file.
